An uncalled for love
by Hidansgirl90
Summary: sakura finds suigetsu hurt in the forest...were these too ment to be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone if I did I wouldn't be here right now. **

Sakura was on her way back from an B-ranked mission when she heard groans of pain. She walked toward the sound and saw a young male with white hair. "a-are you okay?" Sakura asked. The male squinted his eye's open. "shut up, Karin" He said before closing his eye's . Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. "who is Karin? It must be one of his partner's" Sakura said to herself. She lifted the surprisingly light male and walked back to her apartment. It might have been a poor choice but it may do him some good not to wake up to the sight of doctors.

When Sakura arrived at her apartment she kicked open her door. She didn't measure her strength right and broke her front door. She shrugged it off 'I'll get Yamato to fix it tomorrow" Sakura thought to herself. She gently laid the male on her couch. She then walked into her kitchen and decided to make him something to eat for when he woke up. She pulled out some rice balls and some soup, she heated up his food and sat it down in front of him. She then grabbed a note pad and wrote something down and sat it beside the food.

After doing that Sakura walked out of her house and headed to Tsunade's office.

Leaving the male alone he eventually came conscious "Karin, Sasuke?" he said then he sat up. Then he groaned in pain then laid back down. He rolled his head over towards the table in front of him. He saw the food and the note the note read:

**Hello I had to leave for a few minutes too the Hokage. I left you some food to eat while im gone. I know it must be strange but I saved you from dieing in the woods I just brought you back to my apartment to help you so you can be on your way.**

**- Sakura **

The male pondered over the letter a moment. "Sakura?" he said to himself. Then he just shrugged and sat the note down and started to nibble on the food that she had left for him.

"Sakura, your late to review me of your mission" Tsunade said "im sorry Lady Tsunade, I had to make a stop at my house, by the way I need someone to fix my door" Sakura said. Tsunade sighed and took a sip of sake. "why do you need your door fixed?" Tsunade asked "my hands where full and I had to kick open my door and I kicked it way too hard" Sakura said "…okay" Tsunade said. "anyway, how did the mission go?" Tsunade asked. "Dinkai arrived to his destination unharmed" Sakura said. "good" Tsunade said "you can go" she added. "Hai" Sakura said leaving Tsunade's office.

Sakura went straight back to her apartment. She saw the male was awake and eating. "so your up" Sakura said smiling. The male looked up at her. "Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded "I see you've read the note. So you know my name now I would like to know your's" Sakura said. The male sighed "im Suigetsu, apprentice of Zabuza" the male said giving off a toothy grin. "Z-Zabuza?" Sakura stuttered. The male nodded "I was told he killed himself, but I couldn't do anything about it after being captured by Orochimaru for some years, then Sasuke saved me" Suigetsu took a break to take a bite of a rice ball. "you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura asked.

"nyeah" Suigetsu said chewing on his food. "so who was the girl you called me when I asked if you where okay?" Sakura asked "hm?" Suigetsu said "this girl, I believe her name was Karin" Sakura said "oh, she's just some girl Sasuke insisted on brining because of her skills" Suigetsu said. "ah" Sakura said "do you want something to drink?" Sakura asked "yeah" Sakura got up and got a cup and put a straw in it. She filled the cup with water. When she came back to Suigetsu he was just finishing the last of the rice balls. "Here" Sakura said handing him his cup. "thanks" he said and started drinking the water.

"um, Suigetsu." Sakura said "huh?" Suigetsu said looking over at her. "what were you doing around Konoha?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke said that it would be easier to get to the mist village by staying around the lines of Konohagakure" Suigetsu explained.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Sasuke, are you sure it's a good idea to cut around Konohagakure?" Karin asked "yes, as long as we hide our chakra signatures" Sasuke said stopping on a tree branch followed by Karin and Suigetsu. " there are ANBU under us" Karin said. Sasuke nodded "Suigetsu, go handle them" "question is, can I _kill_ them" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke sighed "yes, but don't make loud noise" "Yes" Suigetsu said hoping out of the tree. "Sasuke, I think it would be best if Suigetsu meet's us in the mist village I don't think we should get involved because if one of us goes to jail its better than all of us" Karin explained Sasuke nodded "let's go" He said, leaving Suigetsu.

"Who are you? State your business here!" one of the ANBU said. Suigetsu smirked and clenched his sword in his hands. "I don't have to explain myself to you" Suigetsu said swinging his sword surprisingly, he missed. Then he turned around and saw the ANBU. He quickly jumped to higher ground. But the ANBU countered him and hit him very hard on the ground knocking him unconscious. They took away Suigetsu's sword then left Suigetsu in the woods alone.

**~ End Flashback ~**

"So, Sasuke left you alone and didn't bother coming back?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Suigetsu nodded "that's the cold hearted Uchiha that we know" Suigetsu said "n-no!, Sasuke's not like that!" Sakura yelled as a stray tear escaped her eye. "maybe he's changed" Suigetsu said yawning. "well, im gonna take a nap" Suigetsu said. Sakura nodded and handed him a blanket. "thanks" he said and started to spread it out across himself "Night" he said before drifting off to sleep.

Sakura nodded and went out the front door to try and find Naruto. 'Maybe he will be able to cheer me up' she thought as she approached Ichiraku Ramen stand. (where else would you find Naruto?)

She guessed right the blonde sat in a chair and was slurping down a bowl of Ramen. "Naruto!" Sakura said in an irritated voice. Naruto turned around and flinched. "S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Sakura resisted her urge to punch the blonde and sat down beside him. "so, what up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked "well, I have to ask you something first" Sakura said looking down at the wooden bar. "Your gonna ask me out?" Naruto asked smiling. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She punched the blonde. "No Naruto. I just want to know what ever I tell you, you will keep it a secret" Sakura said looking down at Naruto, that was now trying to pick himself up off the ground. "I'll keep it a secret, that's my Ninja way" Naruto said smiling. "well, Naruto I have a person that knows about Sasuke" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her seriously. "He does? Then what's his name and how does he know Sasuke?" Naruto asked "His name is Suigetsu. And he's one of Sasuke's teammates, there team is called Hebi" Sakura said. "can I go and see him?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

Naruto paid for his food and him and Sakura went running towards Sakura's house. When they arrived Sakura noticed the door was fixed 'Tsunade' Sakura thought. She opened the door and walked in with Naruto. "Suigetsu!" Sakura called but no response. "he's not on the couch anymore" Sakura said. Then she walked down the hall Naruto followed her. The Bathroom light was on. Sakura slowly opened the door but there was nothing there. She walked over and saw that there was Water in the Tub. "who left the water on?" Sakura asked. Then out of the water popped Suigetsu's head. Sakura jumped back. "HAHA!, I scared you Sakura!" Suigetsu said. "Suigetsu. How where you in the water. I didn't see a figure in the water" Sakura said.

"Well, since I was experimented on by Orochimaru, I had my genetics mixed around so I can change my shape into water" Suigetsu said standing up out of the water and reaching for a towel. "So your healed?" Sakura asked "I guess I can walk around" Suigetsu said wrapping the towel around him. "hey, Sakura. Who's that?" Suigetsu asked pointing to the Confused Naruto. "oh, that's my friend, Naruto" Sakura said. "oh, Hey, Naruto" Suigetsu said waving. Then he walked over to his clothes and quickly put them on.

"H-Hey, Suigetsu" Naruto finally said. "So. Suigetsu. Your feeling better?" Sakura asked. "A little" Suigetsu replied. "Suigetsu, what do you know about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Wait are you that Uzumaki kid that keeps trying to bring back Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, I know he's not coming back." Suigetsu said. "He will come back!" Naruto yelled. Suigetsu held up his hand pointing a finger at Naruto. "What makes you think that you can bring him back?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because, he's my friend!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and Suigetsu growled at each other. "Um, Suigetsu, Naruto calm down. Let's go back into the living room" Sakura said smiling nervously. "Okay Sakura" Suigetsu said. "okay, Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Then they walked off into the living room.

"Here" Sakura said placing a cup of tea in front of the two males. "thanks, Sakura" Suigetsu said with a toothy grin. "thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Suigetsu, what do you mean Sasuke's not coming back?" Sakura asked. "well, since he has killed Orochimaru, he wants to proceed in his journey as an Avenger and kill his brother, Itachi. But im not sure of his choices after that" Suigetsu said.

"well, I know he will return. We have a true bond, a bond of friendship" Naruto said. Suigetsu started laughing. "friendship! Sasuke doesn't seem like a person of friendship to me" Suigetsu said. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Well, I cant imagine him being friendly he's a true leader and killer, he killed a whole prison full of curse marked men. And without much mercy" Suigetsu said with a smirk before taking another sip from his tea.

"That cant be true. Sasuke knows better. He was a shonobi of the leaf village. He is a friend and a brother to me. We share a bond that can never break or be forgotten" Naruto said getting a bit angry. "Look, blondie. You keep talking about a bond you share with him, but he doesn't seem to remember such a bond, such a friendship. So forget about him. Your better off not wasting your time" Suigetsu said. "you idiot! Do you understand friendship! We where true friends we helped each other and motivated each other. We share a bond greater than anything, you wouldn't know of such a bond because you're evil and have been hurt, you never had a friend, did you?" Naruto asked as he held Suigetsu up by his shirt collar.

"heh, Blondie. You don't understand what it's like to be like me. Im hated everywhere. It wasn't always like this, I was supposed to be a swordsman of the mist but instead im with Sasuke. I have a horrible life. And it's too late to change it" Suigetsu said. Naruto's face was no longer filled with anger, he tilted his head down. "I, know what it's like. I was hated from everyone. Because I have this demon inside of me, I don't have a normal life because I have no mother or father. All I have are the people who excepted me, people like Sakura and Sasuke. They are true friends. You need to learn you can, change your life" Naruto said lifting his head up with a slight smile.

"oh!" Suigetsu said. Naruto lowered Suigetsu down to the ground. "eh, I guess you do know what it's like but with my life, I cant change it" Suigetsu said sitting himself back down. Naruto looked over at Sakura, she had her head in her hands, and she was crying. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up slightly and smiled a small and sweet smile through her tears. "Naruto, Suigetsu. You guys don't need to fight, Sasuke has his own destiny, maybe Suigetsu is right, we cant make Sasuke stay with us. He does what he does there's nothing we can do" "oh, Sakura-chan, but we can try. If Sasuke doesn't come back, then he will always be with us through sprit an heart. Suigetsu, your right. But I will try my best and if I fail. . . .no what am I thinking, I can change this world of ninja. I will succeed, failure is not an option, Believe it. Sakura. Im going home" Naruto said. "okay, bye. Naruto." Sakura said.

"Bye, Naruto" Suigetsu said, he was in shock of the blonde's words. If only Zabuza had tried to get him back instead of killing himself beside Haku. Naruto waved back and left out of the front door.

"Suigetsu, rest. You will need to leave tomorrow" Sakura said before leaving the living room. "right, goodnight, Sakura" Suigetsu said. "goodnight" Sakura said back before walking down her hallway and entering her room.

Suigetsu sighed loudly. 'should I go back with Sasuke, and be hated or should I stay here and help them bring back Sasuke?' Suigetsu thought. He shook his head, he was too confused maybe he can find a solution in the morning. Suigetsu yawned and laid himself down on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling until he felt sleep take over his body.

The sun shined through the dark curtains in the living room. Suigetsu groaned and turned over. "Suigetsu, time to wake up. You need to eat so you can leave" Suigetsu turned onto his back and looked up at Sakura. "I, don't want to, go" Suigetsu said. "b-but, d-didn't you want to get back to your team?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Suigetsu slowly got up and looked down into Sakura's emerald green eye's. "I want to be here with, you" Suigetsu said before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura's face turned pink. "b-but what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I'll search for him with you" Suigetsu said. "o-okay" Sakura said. Suigetsu's eye's widened when he felt Sakura wrap her arms around him. "Suigetsu, I like you too" Sakura said with her head against his chest. Suigetsu smiled a toothy grin and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll always be here for you, Sakura" Suigetsu said.

**A/N: Crummy ending? Well I don't care! JK LOL**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**P.S: REQUESTS ARE OPEN IN YOUR REVIEW! WHEN YOU REVIEW U CAN ALSO WRITE A REQUEST FOR A STORY!**


End file.
